Merecer la pena
by September's Child
Summary: "Esta noche estás feliz. No sé por qué, pero tampoco quiero descubrirlo, ni romper el hechizo que te mantiene así". Viñeta bajo POV de Asmita.


_¡Saludos a todos!_

 _Aquí dejo una pequeña locura que todavía no sé cómo ha surgido. No sé cómo definirla ni mucho menos cómo calificarla, de modo que lo dejo a la elección de todos aquellos que decidáis pasearos por ella._

 _¡Gracias de antemano por las lecturas que pueda recibir!_

* * *

 **## Merecer la Pena ##**

Hoy tu propuesta me ha sorprendido. Gratamente, debo admitirlo.

 _"¡Bajemos a las fiestas del pueblo!",_ me has dicho.

La pequeña aldea que duerme a los pies del volcán que has domado, que has convertido en tu casa, está de fiesta. O lo intenta. Desde que llegaste para quedarte no has escatimado esfuerzos en asustarles, amenazarles con presumibles erupciones que todo lo carbonizan, en hacerles sentir el pavor temblando bajo sus pies.

Viniste aquí con la intención de ser alguien, pero en quién te quieres convertir no te favorece. En absoluto. Tu corazón es demasiado noble y puro, algún día aprenderás a aceptarlo como una virtud en vez de sentirlo como una debilidad, tal y como sigues haciéndolo ahora.

Algún día, Defteros...Pero de momento el pueblo te teme, aunque esta noche se atrevan a celebrar sus fiestas. Quizás para olvidarte...Quizás para invocar fuerzas que les ayuden a vencerte...Hagan lo que hagan, no conseguirán ninguna de las dos posibilidades. Ni te vencerán, ni te olvidarán.

Te has labrado un nombre. Y yo lo aborrezco, pero parece que tú te sientes a gusto con él..."El Ogro de la Isla Kanon" o "El demonio de Kanon", qué más da el sustantivo que te hayan adjudicado con más vehemencia, yo detesto cualquier de las dos opciones, pero tú finges estar orgulloso de poseerlas. _"Al menos, aquí existo"_ me has escupido con dolor más de una vez...

 _"Aquí existo"..._ Siempre lo has hecho Defteros, no quieras creerte lo contrario. Aquí y allí. Al menos para mí...Pero no dejes que mis pensamientos sigan por este camino. Hoy no. Me has hecho una propuesta, y yo aguardo a que te decidas a acercarte a mí otra vez. Me parece que estás buscando algo con qué cubrirte el torso, y por lo que tardas apuesto a que eres incapaz de recordar dónde dejaste tu raída camiseta la última vez que la usaste.

Me sonrío, y lo hago sólo para mí cuando te escucho refunfuñar mientras buscas y rebuscas dentro de la gruta que te guarda el sueño. O éso creo, puesto que tu voz y tu sorpresiva cercanía me tomáis con la guardia relajada.

\- ¿De qué te ríes, Asmita?

\- De lo torpe que sigues siendo.

\- ¡Bobadas! Hablas por hablar, como siempre. ¡Venga, vámonos! Al fin hallé la camiseta.

Asiento. Acepto y vuelvo a sonreír, ahora para ti. Estás alegre, y no podemos desperdiciar esta bendición llegada a lomo de un olvido doloroso, lento y denso. No olvidas lo que hiciste, lo que hice y lo que ocurrió. Yo tampoco, pero con el paso de los largos meses, ambos fingimos aprender a perdonarnos.

Vamos bajando por la ladera del volcán a pie. Sin utilizar ninguno de nuestros poderes, sintiendo las piedras cálidas bajo la planta de nuestros pies. Tú andas descalzo, y yo también. Imagino que a ti te visten ropajes de dudosa limpieza o dignidad, y esta noche yo soy un mortal más. Una túnica de mis tierras es lo que envuelve mi cuerpo, y no necesitamos más para sentirnos humanos, ¿verdad?

Me gusta sentirme así, debo admitirlo. Olvidarme que una constelación respalda mi honor y me otorga poder, sienta bien. Y a ti te sienta bien despojarte del disfraz de maldad con el que insistes en vestirte cada nuevo día sin luz que atavia tu vida.

La música llega tenue a nuestros oídos y la brisa del mar juega con nuestros sentidos. Es una noche agradable para elegir sentirnos humanos, y vuelves a sorprenderme cuando al llegar al pueblo decides que nos subamos a una azotea desierta. _"A mirar las estrellas"_ dices...Ahí ni puedo ni quiero evitar reírme; las estrellas sólo las verás tú, lo sabes y juegas a bromear con mi condición de ciego. Algo te contesto, con tono oscuro, pretendidamente dolido y que esté al nivel de tu supuesta ofensa, y tú no me respondes con otra cosa que no sea un ligero golpe de tu hombro propiciado contra mi propio hombro.

Bromeas con inocencia, y me gusta que lo hagas.

Esta noche estás feliz. No sé por qué, pero tampoco quiero descubrirlo, ni romper el hechizo que te mantiene así.

Tomamos asiento en la ancha barandilla de la azotea de tu elección, con las piernas colgando por el nacimiento de la fachada, como si todavía fuésemos dos adolescentes con la inocencia medio viva. Y entonces sucede. La música cambia de estado anímico y un lamento de violín se abre paso entre las risas que la gente lanza al aire, viviendo también su paréntesis de olvido que les aleja de un ogro que a nadie devora ni asesina. Las lánguidas notas que surgen de ese delicado instrumento enmudecen a la congregación que se mantiene atenta y firme a su alrededor. Las almas de todos los presentes se contagian de su melancolía y tristeza y percibo cómo tú sellas tu mandíbula y tragas saliva con esfuerzo mientras una larga exhalación escapa por tu nariz. La melodía es hipnótica, profunda...quizás no está ejecutada a la perfección...seguramente no lo está, pero el sentimiento de quién la crea es tan hondo que se mete en el estómago, lo contrae y consigue estreñir la garganta sin siquiera pedir perdón.

Yo también lo siento. No eres el único que ha caído a las redes de la emoción. Una tímida lágrima se forma en mis ojos muertos, y trato de contenerla mientras tú te restriegas el rostro con el dorso de tu mano, con gestos infantiles, pero libres...

Tan libres como libre surge tu voz tomada.

\- ¿Sabes Asmita? - pronuncias con cierta dificultad, tratando de no mostrar una voz débil. Inapropiada para el ogro que tu instinto sigue pretendiendo ser - A veces creo que por momentos como éste, sólo para notar cómo algo etéreo cosquillea bajo la dura piel y la eriza sin compasión...sólo por haber podido conocer esta sensación ha merecido la pena vivir...

No hablas más durante un largo rato, y yo respeto tu silencio con la misma necesidad de mantener mi voz alejada de la emoción que también me traspasa. Nos mantenemos cercanos, quietos y atentos a la música que sigue llegando desde no muy lejos, que continúa haciendo trizas nuestros estómagos y recordándonos todas las agradables sensaciones que en efecto también se pueden vivir bajo la piel.

Tienes razón, por simples momentos así a veces ha merecido la pena vivir.

Yo tengo almacenados unos cuántos, Defteros. Y en cada uno de todos ellos tu nombre está grabado a fuego.

Cuando me vaya, dentro de poco, sé que habrá merecido la pena...

Hagamos que esta noche la merezca también.


End file.
